dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Forsaken Cathedral
__TOC__ Overview '''Forsaken Cathedral '''is an area on Bitterblack Isle. Accessed from Tower of Treasons Repaid. Exits into Corridor of the Hallowed. Enemies Pre-Daimon * Golden Knight / Silver Knight (x 1 each, third floor) * Poison Undead (x 3, first and third floor) * Undead (x 2, first floor) * Cursed Dragon (x 1, always paired with Dark Bishop, first floor) * Dark Bishop (x 1, first floor) Post-Daimon *Giant Rats (x 8, third floor) *Wraith (x 4, first and third floor) * Eliminator (x 1, third floor) *Pyre Saurians (x 5, with 2 on the fourth floor and 3 on the third floor) *Goblin Shaman (x 1 on the fourth floor with 2 Pyre Saurians, or x 2 with 2 Vile Eyes and x 3 on the third floor with a Silver Knight) *Vile Eye (x 2, fourth floor) *Giant Geo Saurian (x 3, first floor) * Cursed Dragon (x 1, always paired with Dark Bishop, first floor) * Dark Bishop (x 1, first floor) * Elder Ogre (random encounter, fourth floor) * Death (random encounter, third floor) Related quests *The Wages of Death II (slay 5 Elder Ogres) *The Wages of Death IV (slay Death) *Echoes from the Beyond (examine all 10 "Recollections" tablets) *Visions of the End I (collect 10 Macabre Sculptures) *Visions of the End II (collect 20 Macabre Sculptures) *Visions of the End III (collect 30 Macabre Sculptures) Loot Refer to map for chest locations. Quest items * Macabre Sculpture *"Recollections of another Arisen" tablet (x 2) Chest loot #01 * Maneater * Rift Bicrystal * Alchemickal Bangles (Pre-Daimon) *Carmine Breeches (Pre-Daimon) *Golden Lion Padding (Pre-Daimon) *Grisly Bone Armor (Pre-Daimon) *Flame Skirt * Dragon Knight's Cloak (Post-Daimon) * Bitterblack Armor Lv.2 (Post-Daimon) * Extrinsic Waistguard *Shadow Gauntlets #02 * Maneater *Lordly Tonic *Panacea *Nostalgia Dust #03 * Auspicious Incense * Godly Analeptic (Post-Daimon) * Panacea * Superior Cuisses *Fiendish Extract *Purple Longkilt *Leather Ocreae #04 * Bitterblack Armor Lv.2 (Pre-Daimon) *Platinum Ring *Rift Crystal *Bitterblack Gear Lv.2 (Post-Daimon) *Bitterblack Gear Lv.3 (Post-Daimon, rare) *Rift Polycrystal (Post-Daimon) #05 * Maneater *Rift Bicrystal *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 #06 * Bitterblack Weapon Lv.2 (Post-Daimon) * Dragonbeards *Laurel Circlet *Golden Lion Helm *Twilight Mask #07 * Rift Bicrystal * Lordly Tonic *Dreamwing Nostrum *Panacea #08 * Maneater * Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 (Pre-Daimon) *Liftstone *Rift Bicrystal *Shattered Earth Tome *Surging Light Tome (Post-Daimon) * Dreamwing Nostrum (Post-Daimon) #09 * Maneater * Alchemickal Bangles (Pre-Daimon) *Carmine Breeches (Pre-Daimon) *Extrinsic Waistguard (Pre-Daimon) *Golden Lion Padding (Pre-Daimon) *Grisly Bone Armor (Pre-Daimon) *Flame Skirt *Shadow Gauntlets *Dragon Knight's Cloak (Post-Daimon, uncommon) *Rift Bicrystal (Post-Daimon, common) * Bitterblack Armor Lv.2 (Post-Daimon, uncommon) * Platinum Ring (Post-Daimon, uncommon) * Lordly Cloak (Post-Daimon) #10 * Maneater *Rift Bicrystal *Rift Polycrystal *Rancid Bait Meat * Decade-Dried Harspud #11 * Maneater *Lordly Tonic *Nostalgia Dust (Post-Daimon) #12 * Liftstone *Fiendish Extract (Post-Daimon) *Godly Analeptic (Post-Daimon) #13 * Maneater *Carmine Breeches *Alchemickal Bangles *Flame Skirt *Grisly Bone Armor *Shadow Gauntlets *Golden Lion Padding *Lordly Cloak *Bitterblack Armor Lv.2 (Post-Daimon) *Rift Bicrystal (Post-Daimon) *Dragon Knight's Cloak (Post-Daimon) #14 * Bitterblack Gear Lv.2 * Vivifying Incense *Auspicious Incense *Liftstone #15 * Bitterblack Gear Lv.3 (rare) *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 (uncommon) * Rift Bicrystal (common) #16 * Bitterblack Gear Lv.2 (uncommon) *Bitterblack Armor Lv.2 (common) Items Gathered *Pyrepipe *Harspud Sauce *Fiendish Essence *Shattered Earth Tome *Throwblast *Conqueror's Periapt *Placative Brew *Rift Crystals Points of Interest *There is a broken Rift Stone on the first floor (in the room leading to the Dark Bishop) which may be restored for 15,000 RC. * The corridor leading to the Dark Bishop is an auto-save checkpoint. Category:Dark Arisen: Locations Category:Verify